COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON- Manes in mediam noctem-
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Levanta el vuelo, despliega tus alas bajo el cielo, despega tus garras de suelo, tranquiliza tu mente soltando tu aliento de fuego... que las palaras nunca encadenaran tu pensamiento y si es necesario grita en pos de guerra, destruye lo que te molesta! Pues tu Dragón! Eres el unico rey de los cielos! Con tus alas explora, vive, sueña! Por los que vivimos encadenados a la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí les traigo unos diálogos que mi rara mente idearon mientras veía la segunda película de esta obra maestra: **COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2**

Sin más, mis queridos lector s les dejo mis ideas para mi primer fanfic de esta película.

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON **

_**~Manes in mediam noctem~**_

***Como entrenar a tu dragón** no me pertenece (de ser así sería una historia 100% Yaoi XD)*

Toda la trama siguiente es propiedad de Atzuko-san

_Una fina capa de nieve cubría las casas y los bosques de una gran isla vikinga_

Esto, es Berck, la isla con las más inusuales mascotas que el meridiano de la tristeza puede tener..

_Un grupo de terribles terrores, Nader´s, Pesadillas Monstruosas, Cremayerus y Groncols sobrevolaban la isla con sus jinetes en sus lomos._

_**-OH SI!**_

_Jóvenes jinetes cubiertos por pieles realizaban las clásicas carreras y como pocas veces ocurría, los gemelos del cremayerus espantosus ganaban y chocaban los cascos._

Y gracias a ellos

Cada día es una aventura….aunque

-Jefe necesitamos su permiso para

-Jefe!

-La comida de los dragones se agota..

-Jefe necesitamos que nos ayude a mover los roncos de lugar

-Jefe con respecto al tema de…

-Jefe, los terrores están..

_**-JEFE!**_

es duro ser el más joven líder de todos los tiempos, te quita el tiempo libre, las ganas de dormir y los vuelos matutinos para extender el mapa…pero al menos no estoy solo

_El joven jefe de Berck acaricio a su fiel dragón alfa que lo acompañaba durante todo el día._

Si, asi todo lo puedes manejar en paz y tranquilidad….

**(Historia escrita por Atzuko-san para ….)**

-Hey Hiccup!- _el joven ex atrapado bajo de su dragón y se dirigió a su líder que estaba en la entrada del gran recinto_-DIGO! Digo!, Jefe….hay…algo que tiene que ver…

**(ESTE AÑO…)**

-De donde salió esto..?- _el jefe de Berck miro asombrado la playa_

-Todo lo trajo la marea esta mañana….-_le respondió el rubio chico de robusta figura._

-Todos son…..- _detrás de el la rubia jinete de Nader miraba el océano_

-Son los barcos de Drago Mano dura….- _enterrados en arena o aun flotando en el mar, cientos y cientos de trozos de barcos quemados o partidos a la mitad adornaban el paisaje de una tarde nublada. _

-Y no solo sus barcos!, también están sus hombres….o lo que queda de ellos_….-los gemelos que estaban sobre un trozo de barco se alejaron rápidamente de lo que flotaba en el agua._

-Quien o que, pudo hacer esto…?

**(UN MAL ENTENDIDO)**

_La intensa tormenta de nieve y agua cubría a Berck en la noche…los truenos iluminaban el bosque donde una mujer de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos acompañada por su fiel dragón retrocedía lentamente con temor a ser atacados por un visitante que se escondía entre los árboles._

-Donde esta!?

-No sé a qué te refieres!

-NO ME MIENTAS! ERES UNA TRAIDORA! POR QUE ESTAS CON ELLOS! SON UNOS ASESINOS UNOS MOUSTROS!

-Eso no es verdad! Por favor….las cosas aquí no son así…de..déjame mostrarte_…-la mujer intento acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba una figura encapuchada, que la miraba con dolor y profundo odio.._

-Hiccup….

_Valka abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír el nombre de su hijo._

-si, es mi hijo…que pasa con el?….

-Tu hijo eh…- _el sonido de metal chocando contra el suelo hizo al dragón de piel roja rugir con furia y lanzar fuego a la oscuridad._

**(PODRA DESATAR UNA GUERRA!)**

_La oscuridad total cubría el cielo._

-Asi que eres el más grande amo de dragones…eh?-_la alta figura negra con un casco de huesoy escamas de dragón miro al jefe de Berck que tenía su espada de fuego en una mano y con la otra mantenía a su dragón detrás de el_- te voy a mostrar algo que no serás capaz de domar….

**(O LA SALVACION DE LA ESPECIE ALFA)**

_En la oscuridad, unos brillantes ojos amarillos se abrieron y tanto el jefe como su dragón miraron al cielo, este último quito su posición de ataque, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y sus alas cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estaba completamente fuera de si._

**(MAS FUERTE DE TODAS)**

_**+~MANES IN MEDIAM ~+**_

_**+-+PROXIMANTE+-+**_

_**2014**_

_SI, si lo se, muy raro no?_

_Pero les pido que lo tomen como un…..Trailer….un raro tráiler de un fanfic..(¿)_

_Si les gusto este Trailer, déjenme un comentario para que asi pueda subir el siguiente (que sería el último) para que sepan de lo que se tratara este fanfic._

_Si tengo faltas de ortografía al escribir los nombres de los dragones me disculpo, pues casi no me los se bien XD_

_Si quieren saber que quiere decir el título: __**MANES IN MEDIAM les sugiero consultar el traductor XD**_

_**Se despide: Atzuko-san**_


	2. Trailer 2

**Aun sin ningún comentario…bale berga la vida…TT_TT**

**NAAA… mejor actualizo y me gano su interés aunque me tome 100 años, 100 años actualizare. XD**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON** No me pertenece es propiedad de: _DREAMWORKS Animation_

La trama de esta historia es propiedad de: ATZUKO-SAN

Si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fanfic que será publicado proximante déjenlo en un comentario por favor.

Ahora si comencemos con el segundo Trailer de:_**MANES IN MEDIAM~**_

**Tu sabes cómo entrenar a un dragón…**

_**-**_Chimuelo….no….baja eso….-_** el furia nocturna tenía un escudo en su boca y no quería dejar en el piso-**_bájalo….chimuelo….ahora…_**.- de mala gana el dragón bajo el objeto y su jinete lo acaricio dulcemente- buen chico…**_

**Los adaptas a tu entorno….**

**Pero….**

**Sabes cómo adaptarte al suyo?**

_Rodeada de grandes dragones de distintos tamaños y colores, una cría de humano limpiaba sus lágrimas de su infantil rostro. Todos le gruñían y asustaban mostrando sus dientes, hasta que un suave gruñido los hizo apartarse del camino y dejar pasar a su alfa. La asustada cría se vio reflejada en los ojos amarillos de una vieja dragona, su asombro fue más grande que su temor y extendió la mano para tocar a…_

…_**Un furia nocturna de mas de 100 años…**_

_**(ESTE AÑO!)**_

_**Todos los dragones de la isla de Berck estaban reunidos en el bosque para apreciar al recién llegado.**_

-Y quien…es?-_** el jefe de la isla se acercó discretamente a su madre que sonreía tiernamente.**_

_**-**_Esta persona ah sido criada por dragones Hiccup, me enseño muchas cosas…_**.-la mujer puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y siguieron a esa persona- **_Jamás encontraras mejor maestro, sabe cada secreto de cada especie en el sur del océano.

_**El jefe de los vikingos miro sorprendido a su madre y luego dirigió la mirada a todos los dragones a su alrededor, todos sin excepción parecían felices, sobre todo su amigo furia nocturna que tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras seguía con la mirada a cierta dragoncita negra**_-Hey hey, amigo, se te va a caer la baba..jaja.

-No me sorprendería…-_**la voz de su nueva visita llamo la atención de los dos residentes de Berck**_- Es la primera vez que vez a una hembra verdad?-_**dijo mientas se quitaba el casco de hueso y escamas, dejando al descubierto su corta cabellera negra y su piel blanca como las nubes.**_

-Era una….?

-Sí, que más voy a ser?

-Eh, no no, yo pensé que….am…

-Mi hijo se disculpa por hablarte como si fueras un hombre.

-Está bien, es un placer verte otra vez Valka-_**la pelinegra hizo una pequeña reverencia a su vieja amiga que, le regreso el saludo de la misma forma**_.- y también es un gusto ver a tu hijo…

-Soy Hicupp, y tú eres?

_**Sin darle una respuesta, la joven jinete subió a su dragona y emprendió el vuelo.**_

**(LA ISLA DE BERCK)**

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-pues….como…un pescado?

-Pero eso está crudo!

-Si, y es delicioso no?

**(RECIBIRA)**

-Que tanto sabes de los furia nocturna?

-De los que?

-De las furias nocturnas…-_**el castaño señaló a su amigo dragón y a la amiga de su nueva visita.**_

-Ah…asi que ese es el nombre que les dan los vikingos….- _**la encapuchada acaricio a Chimuelo en la cabeza**_- Me gusta ese nombre,-_**dejando a lado las caricias la mujer se reincorporo y miro a su anfitrión**_- se muchas cosas, cada secreto, cada costumbre y cada enfermedad que los "Furias Nocturnas" pueden tener, verdad Lena?.

-En serio?!-_**la joven mujer tomo la mano del otro jinete y lo invito a subir a su dragona con una blanca sonrisa en su rostro**_.-Que vas a mostrarme?

-Lo que quieras….Jinete de dragón.

**(LA MAS LOCA VISITA DE TODAS!)**

-WOOOO!- _**el joven vikingo se sujetaba con fuerza de la dragona que subía y bajaba al compás del viento.**_

**Yo sé cómo puedes ser un dragón completamente….**

-Eso fue…INCREIBLE!-_**grito extasiado el jefe vikingo antes de correr a un arbusto y soltar el desayuno.**_

-Jaja, bueno, tu amigo no lo hace mal.

_**Ambos dragones miraron a sus jinetes y luego se miraron entre si, sin embargo Chimuelo veía a Lena como si fuera un cachorro de 3 años enamorado y esta rodaba los ojos con fastidio.**_

**Sin tener que volar, o lanzar fuego..**

_**Los dos jinetes estaban en el gran recinto mirando los mapas que el vikingo había hecho, este hablaba con la joven con una gran sonrisa y esta le ponía toda la atención del mundo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los demás jinetes de dragón los miraban desde la puerta, sorprendidos, pero había una en especial que tenía el ceño fruncido.**_

**Solo debes aprender a…**

-QUE RAYOS HACE EL AQUÍ!?

_**El Jefe de Berck junto a su dragón sintieron que la ira se apoderaba de sus cuerpos al ver cierto dragón escupe hielo en el nido.**_

-Calma, calma, no les hará daño, verdad..Skerki?- _**la joven jinete subió a la cabeza del gigante helado y acaricio sus parpados, este por su parte al sentir la caricia dejo salir su aliento helado por la agradable sensación. Arriba de ellos tanto el jinete como el dragón miraron la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y sus quijadas hasta el suelo.**_

…**Hablarles….**

-Ha…que…que hace?

-Que no es obvio...está hablando con ellos..

_**Frente a Hiccup y Valka la jinete movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y con su garganta hacia distintos sonidos, similares a rugidos y gruñidos en distintos tonos y frecuencias.**_

-Está hablando con….los Nader's?

-Asi es, ella dice que hace varios años tú los sacaste de su jaula y juntos combatieron a un MUERTE ROJA- _**la joven levanto la mirada y comenzó a hablar con Chimuelo**_- y él dice que tú eres su mejor amigo y que en algún momento…..-_**una risita escapo de sus labios**_- tu…jaja…..él te considero su pareja hace años…jajajaja.- _**El jinete sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza, adornando hasta sus orejas al ver como todos los dragones reían al igual que su madre y su nuevo visitante.**_

-Chi..CHIMUELO!- _**por su parte el negro dragón también reía en voz baja**_-OYE! Eso no es gracioso!

…**.Te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber….**

**Todos los dragones y jinetes volaban junto al viento siguiendo al alfa y su jinete.**

-SI!

-WUUHUU!

…**Solo debes…**

_**La jinete de dragón estaba sentada en un pequeño claro, con pequeños Furias nocturnas que lamian su rostro y sus manos, saltando y riendo, felices por su regreso.**_

…**Enseñarme…**

_**Los dragones estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego, bailando y saltando junto a la joven morena que se movía con elegancia y agilidad mientas tomaba de la mano al su nuevo amigo castaño.**_

**Todo lo que tú sabes.**

_**Cuando el fuego estaba por consumirse, ambos jinetes se miraron, y sin darse cuenta de sus actos juntaron sus labios y solo uno de ellos cerro los ojos.**_

…**Hiccup…**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

_**MANES IN MEDIAM~**_

_**+-+Proximamente+-+**_

Ok bueno como se dieron cuenta aún no digo el nombre de la chica que es jinete de una furia nocturna, sin embargo cuando el fic empiece a ser publicado podrán saber su nombre y como es que el escupe Hielo de Drago está del lado de los buenos XD

**EL PROLOGO TENDRA COMO TITULO:**

_***~Tormenta helada~***_


	3. Prologo

**Notas de la autora:**

_+Poema sacado de: .com (Tuve que hacer cambios en una que otra línea para ambientarlo a la escena)_

_+Como entrenar a tu Dragón (1-2) es propiedad de DREAMWORKS animation y a Cressida Cowell._

_+Posible Spoiler si no han visto la 2da película (lo cual es poco probable)_

*~*~:~*~*

*~***PROLOGO**~*~

_**Tormenta helada**_

**..:*:...:*:..**

"**¿Quién puede dominar el fiero viento polar?**

**¿Cómo someter el rugiente mar?**

**Noches y días sin final…**

**En esta salvaje tierra ancestral."**

**::*:..:*:..:*::**

Muerte, sangre, dolor y desesperación; eso era lo que dominaba la gran batalla en la costa de una isla cubierta por oscuros bosques y niebla tan espesa como aliento de dragon, el sonido de las olas contra las piedras, rugidos y gritos de guerra eran la música que se escuchaba en aquella isla.

Dragones y hombres, combatían a muerte entre la nieve y agua que azotaban sin piedad su campo de batalla, el suelo era bañado por sangre de ambos bandos que no se prestaba a tregua alguna, trampas que contenían cuerpos de dragones ya sin vida y muchas otras que tenías recién nacidos débiles y asustados que gritaban por auxilio, llamando la atención de los de su especie y los hacían quedar encerrados por tan crueles artefactos.

-MATENLOS! DESTRUYAN LA MONTAÑA! QUIERO VER A SU ALFA MUERTO ANTES DEL AMANECER!- Entre soldados y dragones, un hombre envuelto en una capa de piel negra de dragón lanzaba órdenes a sus hombres y se habría camino a la montaña- YA BASTA DE JUEGOS!- el hombre que presentaba cicatrices de batalla en el rostro y labios giro su lanza en el aire y comenzó a gritar raperitas veces al océano, donde en pocos segundos un enorme dragón de imponentes escamas grisáceas y negras en su espalda, un rostro cubierto de filosas espinas negras y dos imponentes cuernos en sus mejillas se abrió camino en las aguas hundiendo mas de un barco, un macho de una de las más raras especies de dragones alfas que aun existían: **Villdyret*.**

Este dragón tenía algo en particular, su gigantesco colmillo izquierdo estaba roto, tenía cicatrices y quemaduras de batalla, señales que demostraban su previa derrota ante otro dragón y su deshonra al perder el puesto de Alfa entre dragones.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar ese título tan importante para este gigante como para su protector, Drago Mano Dura, el hombre que, aunque le doliera, le había salvado la vida y lo había criado, condenándolo a servirle para la eternidad.

-DESTRUYE ESA MONTAÑA! HAS SALIR AL ALFA!-El hombre de pelo y ropas negras giro su lanza nuevamente y apunto hacia la "montaña" que no eran más que un montón de enormes piedras mal acomodadas hacia lo alto.

Spytter isen obedeció las ordenes de su amo y se impulsó hacia las rocas más pequeñas de la montaña, rugiendo, golpeado una y otra vez sin descanso, despertando al mandamás de aquella fortaleza.

**::*:..:*:..:*::*:..:*:..:*::**

"**El inmenso mundo arrodillado,**

**Almas dóciles que masacrar,**

**Bajo la mirada de su ojo acerado"**

**::*:..:*:..:*::*:..:*:..:*::**

Los dragones que aún se mantenía en el aire a pesar del clima, miraron horrorizados lo que el gigante escupe-hielo le hacía a su nido, con furia en sus salvajes corazones se olvidaron de los insignificantes humanos que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie por el frio y dirigieron todos sus ataques contra el, desesperados . Uno a uno, varios dragones cayeron al ser atrapados por redes o al ser heridos de muerte por diversas y afiladas armas.

Aun asi, los que corrieron con suerte no retrocedieron ni un solo metro, ni detuvieron sus ataques, tenian que proteger su hogar a toda costa, devian defender a sus crias, a su alfa!

Las pared de roca empezó a ceder a las embestidas del enorme dragon sin colmillo, los hombres de Drago comenzaron a retrocedes por miedo a ser aplastados por esas grandes rocas que caian, muchos de los dragones que aun sobrevivían intentaron dejar ciego al intruso, pero solo lograron salir heridos o ser aplastados.

-AHAHAHAHAHA! SI! DERRIBALO! MATALO!-En tierra, el responsable de aquella masacre gritaba con alegría, casi podía saborear la victoria, pronto, aquello por lo cual havia luchado por tantos años, por lo que havia formado aquel ejercito tanto de dragones como de soldados, conquistar los grandes reinos, hacer suyas las tierras y hacer crecer su ejercito para que despues de eso iria a destruir al conquistador de dragones y a su tribu, deseaba ser el el que tomara la vida de ese intento de vikingo, claro que antes lo haria sufrir viendo a su dragon morir frente a sus ojos- VAMOS!-con mas fuerza comenzo a gritarle al escupehielo.

Desde los cielos el valeroso Thor golpeo su martillo contra las nuves,su inmenso poder ilumino los cielos y la tierra y cuando el dragon estaba por derribar el nido un rugido conquisto los oidos de rodos los presentes.

-No puede ser...-la felicidad del hombre se apago cual flama en la lluvia, su dragon por otro lado havia parado de embestir la pared de rocas y miraba a todas direcciones, la tormenta tomo mas fuerza cuando un segundo rugido se escucho en los cielos, tanto hombres como dragones retrocedieron lentamente pues sabian de que dragon provenia ese sonido.

En los cielos una figura negra volaba a toda velocidad sobre el campo de batalla, miraba atenta a sus camaradas caidos, sus pupilas se contrajeron aun mas en sus ojos amarillentos y dejo ver sus blancos colmillos en su negra boca.

Drago siguio al dragon con la mirada, su cara palidecio cuando se dio cuenta de que ese dragon era...

-FURIA NOCTURNAA!-el grito de los soldados fue acompanado por aquel sonido que aquellos dragones emiten al preparar un disparo de plasma-AL SUE...AHHHH!- El ataque de fuego cayo directo sobre un gran grupo de hombres, quemandolos y haciendolos gritar con dolor.

Uno a uno los ataques del dragon destruyeron trampas y mataron hombres-Maldito dragon!- con sus gritos llenos de ira y con el movimiento de su lanza le indico al gran dragon destruir al furia noturna.

-Senor! Los dragones!- uno de los pocos subordinados del moreno le senalo la montana donde cientos y cientos de dragones de divetsas especies tamanos y colores levanevantaban el vuelo y rodeaban al escupe hielo.

-Controlalos!- grito Drago a su dragon de hielo pero este apenas y podia moverse pues todos los dragones de tipo roca lo atacaban en las patas, cuando intento rugir y lanzar hielo, varias pesadillas moustrosas quemaron su osico y sus ojos-Noo PELEA!

**..:*:...:*:..**

**Odín, que en la batalla perpetua **

**Con tu bramido nos animas, **

**Que no llegue el día de la tregua. **

**Iremos a tus salones, por toda la eternidad**

**..:*:...:*:..**

Drago estaba por correr a su dragon y forzarlo a pelear cuando el furia nocturna aterrizo de golpe frete a el. El hombre se vio reflejado en el ojo amarillo del dragon pues el ojoque solo se mantenia en posicion de ataque listo para abalanzarse sobre el.

Drago levanto su lanza para golpear al dragon pero en un segundo desaparecio de sus manos-Pero que?!...!-el hombre quedo sin habla al ver un segundo Furia Nocturna un poco mas pequeno que el primero llevarse la lanza en la boca.

Su pequeña sorpresa fue interrumpida por los alaridos de agonía del Villdyret al ser rodeado por Cremayerus que le escupieron gas hasta cubrirle por completo y fue encendido por varios Nadders.

Drago y sus hombres vieron el cuerpo del dragón caer a la arena y nieve cubierto de humo y fuego que ni siquiera la tormenta podía apagar, sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente acabando con el control que tenía sobro los dragones acorazados y los que estaban en las trampas dejándolos en libertad para luchar contra los humanos.

El ejército de dragones de dirigió a la flota y los hombres de Drago, que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego la ira lo invadió por completo y de abalanzo al furia nocturna que lo esperaba listo para dar pelea.

Gritándose mutuamente los dos líderes se embistieron. El dragón mordió el único brazo del hombre sacándole un grito de dolor e ira. Otros dragones hicieron lo mismo, mordían las cabezas, piernas y cuellos de aquellos que se atrevieron a profanar su nido, así uno a uno los hombres fueron muriendo y su sangre pintaba la nieve de color carmín.

**..:*:...:*:..**

**Tómame dama del Valhalla **

**Caí con mi acero en la mano. **

**Llévame hasta el más allá**

**..:*:...:*:..**

Para cuando la tormenta se convirtió en una ligera nevada, el campo de batalla estaba cubierto de cadáveres humanos. El único guerrero que quedaba en pie era aquel que se hizo llamar alguna vez: el único amo de dragones, Drago Mano Dura.

Las heridas del hombre eran graves, su agitada respiración, su cuerpo sangrante, su vista nublada, pero aun así se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a perder contra aquel dragón negro.-Maldita bestia!- con la poca fuerza que aun tenia corrió hacia el furia nocturna de un solo ojo, que tenía mejor condición que él.

Con un rápido movimiento el dragón esquivo al hombre y lo tomo de los hombros para elevarse en el cielo nublado-SUELTAME! ARRGG!- el dragón voló rápidamente hasta quedar frente el cuerpo de escupe hielo, dejando en el piso a su enemigo.

-Maldición…dragón inútil…- El moreno se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el gran dragón que alguna vez le sirvió fielmente- Ponte de pie!- el hombre golpeo la boca del dragón con un hacha que había recuperado poco tiempo atrás- Maldición! OBEDECEME!

Cuando estaba por golpearlo nuevamente el dragón despertó, se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar a su amo, fue entonces cuando el hombre tubo la peor visión de su vida, sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante, que sus piernas temblaban y su voz desaparecía.

Sobre la cabeza de su dragón se encontraba una figura humana que movía una lanza de dos picos al final rápidamente, para luego detenerla apuntándolo con ella, el dragón blanco rugió hacia el haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

Cuando se recuperó el oído, volvió su mirar al dragón de ojos azules, que lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas.-Pero…..-La figura humana que aún estaba en la cabeza del dragón también lo miraba, pero su mirada oculta bajo la máscara no era como la del dragón, su mirada era de odio puro.

Aquella persona comenzó a correr por la cabeza del gran Villdyret en dirección al hombre en el suelo, dio un gran salto hacia el hombre con su lanza preparada para matar.

-AHHHRRGG!- Drago se preparó para recibir a su atacante, levanto su hacha en alto y dio un pequeño salto.

**..:*:...:*:..**

**¡Que todos me esperen bebiendo!**

**Pues hoy es el día**

**..:*:...:*:..**

Un ruido de metal contra metal hizo eco en el océano.

**..:*:...:*:..**

**Que con mi arma empuñando**

**..:*:...:*:..**

Una escama azul se clavó sobre la blanca nieve, seguida por varias gotas de sangre que la pintaron de rojo carmín.

El hijo de Odín le regalo a la tierra un último trueno, iluminando el océano, las montañas, el hielo y la muerte, pero sobre todo, unos ojos azules que apreciaban su reino en los cielos.

**..:*:...:*:..**

**Va a acabar mi vida**

**..:*:...:*:..**

Notas finales:

*** Villdyret: Salvaje bestia en Noruego.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Viliandra odette:**_ XD si yo también me reí al escribir esa parte. Gracias por la espera y por comentar este fic, lamento que los trailers sean tan enredados, pero ese es uno de los objetivos principales, dejar al lector con la intriga de que puede tratarse la historia y fue complicado escribirlos pues los trailers son con imágenes y música, etc, mientras que yo lo puse con palabras. Espero que el prólogo te haya gustado (a menos de que te confundiera más XD)._

**Zel-Ol:**_ Al principio, Chimuelo me dio esa impresión, también en la segunda película (verlo enojarse con Hiccup por ponerse en peligro al saltar se su lomo, pasar días enteros buscando el querido casco del chico, romper el control del Alfa al escuchar su voz, protegerlo de esa manera contra el dragón de Drago y desafiarlo para proteger a su "amigo") No se si yo eh visto demasiado Yaoi o los directores tomaron muy enserio eso de amor incondicional o fuerte lazo de amistad entre Humano-mascota-dragón…seguramente es lo primero XD. Lei algunos capítulos de tu historia (mas que nada porque el titulo me dio risa) y si hay algunas similitudes, yo pensé en el lenguaje de los dragones al ver como Chimuelo y Tormenta hacían gestos y sonidos raros al encontrarse en los primeros minutos de la película y como Valka imitaba un poco a Chimuelo antes de comentar sobre sus dientes. Pero bueno, pequeños detalles que desatan grandes ideas._

_Espero que te haya gustado el prólogo (Me da la sensación de que esta mas enredado que los trailes) y que comentes nuevamente como te pareció_

_: La tercera película!? *sonrojada hasta las orejas* no...no creo que sea tan bueno, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los trailers, aunque confundieron a más de uno. XD Aquí está la conti, espero que lo disfrutes._

**Emina Megpoid-116: **_Gracias por comentar! Ah soy tan feliz! Las lectoras me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan. Proximamente saldrán Chimuelo e Hiccup._

**Si eres nuevo/a leyendo esta rara historia te invito a dejar un comentario y compartir este fic en las redes sociales.**


End file.
